Domestic Bliss
by Sapphire-smth
Summary: Keith came out wearing Lance's shirt. Lance is shook. (Alternatively : Domestic fluff of Klance because we need more of that.) University AU with established relationship. Warning for the indecisive tenses and possibly terrible grammar. Also bad characterization. Slash. Keith/Lance.


**Summary :** Keith came out wearing Lance's shirt. Lance is shook. (Alternatively : Domestic fluff of Klance because we need more of that.) University AU with established relationship. Warning for the indecisive tenses and possibly terrible grammar. Also bad characterization. Slash. Keith/Lance.

* * *

Keith grumbled, head tucking further under Lance's chin. His arms tucked on his chest as he buried himself deeper in his boyfriend slightly larger frame. Lance smiled slightly, eyes straying from a website he pulled up from his phone. He let his finger slowly stroke Keith's long hair. Even though he always seem to complain about Keith's mullet hair, they both knew Lance actually like it way too much for him to let Keith cut it.

(Not that Keith would, he likes the feeling when Lance tug his hair during sex after all.)

Lance glance at the time on his phone, knowing Keith would probably wake up sometime around 8. He hummed, he could probably makes pancakes in 10 minutes. Just as he about to move his arm from around Keith neck, Keith's arms suddenly wrap around him, hugging him like a koala.

"Nooo, you're warm...don't..move.." He said, yawning between the words. His voice was muffled by his position on Lance chest.

Lance shook his head, amused. "I have to make breakfast, babe. You get pissy when you're hungry."

Keith groaned, his heart telling him to keep hugging Lance but his stomach already growling from hunger. With great reluctance, he released his hold from Lance's body, mouth forming a pout. "Be quick?" He asked, pulling out his best puppy face, hoping to trick Lance to have breakfast in bed. He really didn't want to move from the bed...

But Lance destroyed his hope by shaking his head. "We're not gonna do breakfast in bed, remember that time when you dropped the maple syrup on bed? You're coming out, buddy." Lance told him cheerfully, mood entirely not appropriate for Sunday morning. He's only allowed to be that cheerful after 10, damnit!

Keith scowled, "Fine. But i'm not going to get out of this bed until at least 8."

"I know." Lance smiled, dropping a kiss to Keith forehead before putting on clothes and walking to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, he busies himself with making the mixture. They have the instant one, but why use that when he has time to make it from the scratch? Grabbing a few things from the counter, Lance started humming. Keith would probably want some Korean pancake too..

* * *

In the bedroom, Keith laid on his chest, his head between his arms as he tried to sleep again and maybe hoping to wake up at 10. But today's morning is particularly cold and blanket didn't do justice for him. He tried to roll down to Lance's spot to maybe absorb some warmth but that also didn't work.

He turned his body to laid on his back, a pair of eyes squinted as they were being greeted by the lamp bright light. He brought one of his hand to cover his eyes from the light while his other hand pulled up his blanket closer to his head. While doing so, a glint catches his eye, making him drop the blanket to stare at the ring on his finger, mouth stretching into a small and fond smile.

The ring is plain silver, with a simple engraving of each other name on the inside. It's not necessarily an engagement ring per se, more of a promise ring of _i will marry you someday,_ but Keith like to think of it as one. Everytime he look at it, his heart burst with feeling he never actually feel before he meet Lance. Fond, affection, jealousy, heartbroken, possessiveness (somehow, that's the most surprising) and most importantly-

Love.

Before Lance, the only person he love (and even that, it's familial love) is Shiro, his older brother, the only remaining family he has. Sure, he has his best friends (who apparently call themself Voltron?) but there always that feeling of insecurity that someday they will leave him alone once they find out that he is broken.

With Lance, that level of insecurity is higher, but Lance make it his personal mission to remind him that he is loved by everyone everyday. He even make a tradition every Friday night where they-they meaning Voltron. Again, what with the name?-would sat in front of the tv on someone house (usually Allura) to watch bad movies and make fun of it until morning.

Keith sat on his bed, finally accepting that he won't be able to sleep again. He yawn loudly, rubbing his eyes with his arm and grabbing the shirt nearest to him, absently noticing the shirt a little bit bigger on him with the hem of it almost touching his knee. Huh, maybe he accidentally grab Lance's shirt. He shrugged, grabbing the boxer near the bed and started to walk toward the door.

* * *

Lance was almost finished cooking when he heard the bedroom door being opened. He flipped the last pancake before turning to his boyfriend, greeting ready in his mouth. "Hey honey-bunch, finally woke-"

Suddenly, all words seem to flew out of his mouth as his brain realize that his boyfriend is wearing his shirt. _His shirt_. Lance wasn't even aware that he has a boyfriend shirt kink (or whatever the name AO3 give to tag fanfiction in. He didn't know the name, okay? Pidge the one who read it regularly.).

Keith, oblivious to his boyfriend sudden circuited brain continue to walk to the kitchen and stand behind Lance, hugging Lance from the back. "Smells good..." He mumbled, resting his head on his boyfriend shoulder.

Lance laugh nervously, "Are you talking about me or the pancake?"

Keith shrugged, "Both. I like your smell better though." He said, smiling softly. He angled his head, trying to catch Lance mouth for a kiss. Lance whined, but angling his head to accept Keith kiss. "Babe! You can't say that suddenly!"

"Why? You don't like it?"

"I like it! I really like it! But what if i suddenly faint from the burst of affection and accidentally burn our apartment?!" Lance clutch his shirt in an over dramatized gesture. Keith scoffed at his boyfriend ridiculousness before releasing Lance from his hug and started to walk to the sofa. Lance watch as Keith went to cover another yawn, his hand dragging the shirt, accidentally giving Lance view of his beautiful hip.

Lance is almost sure that he whimpers.

He takes a deep breath, concentrating on the pancake in front of him. After making sure he didn't burn the pancake, he turn off the stove and put the pancake in the big plate. "Cupcake, grab the plates will you?" he called out, walking and putting the pancake on the floor in front of the tv. Keith nodded and get up from his spot on the sofa.

Lance in the middle of choosing a movie when Keith returned with two plates. He raised his eyebrows, "Where's the spoon?"

"There is no spoon." deadpanned Keith. Lance rolled his eyes, "It's too early for the memes. Stop it."

"It's never too early for memes." declared Keith as he walk to the kitchen counter and grab two spoons and two forks. Lance shakes his head fondly.

Keith sits and hand over a spoon and fork to his boyfriend before grabbing his plate and start stacking up a few pancakes. Lance following few moments after him. They both fall into a comfortable silence, with only the sound of _The Avengers_ playing on the tv and the occasional giggle from Keith because of Lance kissing his neck.

Keith hummed, his eyes closed. "You know that i love you, right?"

Lance paused, before smiling. "I know. Love you too."

 **END**

* * *

Hello lovelies! I am back with a Klance fic! Yeay! I actually just very recently joined this fandom and immediately fall in love with this pair. I hope i do you justice with the character personalities. I can't find a suitable title so i probably change it when i find something more appropriate. I'm planning on also upload this on AO3, but i've been having trouble with the Copy/Paste work, maybe someone could help me?

Oh yeah, happy new year! I hope 2017 will be better than 2016 (i really _really_ hope it will be). Have a good day and stay awesome!

-Yukarin


End file.
